Please Don't Feed The Turners
|caption= |prodcode=116B |episode=31 |writer=Ray DeLaurentis Will Schifrin |storyboard=Fred Gonzales |director=Gary Conrad |art direction=George Goodchild |music direction=Guy Moon |season=7 |airdate= |previous=Food Fight |next=Take and Fake |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-8/id542711904 |dvd= Season 7 }} Please Don't Feed The Turners is the thirty-first episode of Season 7. Plot Doug Dimmadome selects the Turners to go to space thanks to a space contest, but it turns out it was really Dark Laser in disguise with an elaborate plan to take revenge on Timmy and trap the Turners in the Alien Zoo on his Death Ball's Death Mall. He hires an animal show featuring Orcatron, a boy-eating space whale. Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner / Poof *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mom *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Dad *Jim Ward as Doug Dimmadome / Dark Trooper' *Kevin Michael Richardson as Dark Laser / Orcatron the boy eating Space Whale Doug Dimmadome rings the doorbell and tells Timmy that a monkey assigned the Turners to a space mission for no real reason. Timmy finds it odd, but his when his parents hear that they are assigned to a space mission, they both get excited, so they go anyway. Wanda tells Timmy that space isn't safe as Dark Laser may be out there looking for revenge after Timmy blew up the Death Ball "eleventeen" times. The rocket has to much weight and Dad has to choose between throwing away the weighlifting equipment, the knight armor, his bowling balls or Timmy's fishbowl. He throws the fairies into space. The rocket lands on the Death Ball where Doug reveals his true identiy: Dark Laser! He is taking revenge on the "eleventeen" explosions Timmy caused and plans to cage them on a zoo, and if 100 Billion Death Dollars are reached he would send them to space and let them die because that's the amount of money he needs to repair his Death Ball. Also Dark wants to punish them by putting on his exhibition a plasma HD TV and a jacuzzi, cherry-soda minibar, and four armed butler with ranch dressing,etc. Mom and Dad acted fearful so Dark Laser would think they hate the things to let them keep it. Timmy wonders where are Cosmo and Wanda. Back at space, Wanda and Cosmo wonder where Timmy is, and after finding the Death Ball, Cosmo deduces what's going on pretty quickly, so they go to the Death Ball, but they don't get to the zoo part, they get to the mall part, and Wanda gets a spending spree and loses focus. Timmy tries to leave the exhibit, but the forcefield doesn't let him, and when the 60 billion Death Dollars are reached, Dark plans to let them survive and try to earn more money, and prepares a watershow with Timmy and Orcatron. When it ended, he got the 100 billion he needed, and planned to let the Turners die in space. The fairies appear but the force field is immune to magic, so Timmy tells them to make Dark look like Timmy, so he is very weak and can't push the button that will send them into space. Dark Laser's troops think Timmy escaped and get him. So when the troopers opens the forcefield to put Dark Laser on it, the Turners escape and Timmy seats on the driver seat of a spaceship, who proceeds to blow up the Death Ball a la Star Wars and wishes that all the other aliens would be free and Darth Laser would return to his natural appearance. In the end Wanda poofs Orcatron up in space and he eats Darth Laser as he says it looks great but he needs ranch on the side as Dark Laser cries for Flipsy. External links * Category:Episodes Category:Season 7